Memories
by 7FairyAquatic
Summary: Memories from the past resurface, and memories of the present are lost. Will Kagome be able to regain her strength with her friends, or will she lose everything that she loves. *Rated T for violence and some language. Credit for the characters goes to the creator of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting with Someone Familiar**

"Oi, Kagome! Detect any jewel shards yet?" Inuyasha asked the Miko.

"Nothing yet. Just like the 20 other times you've asked me!" Kagome and the gang were walking towards a village, where a demon had been said to reside.

"What's the big deal, I'm just curious."

"Well, your curiosity is getting me annoyed. So stop bugging me!" Kagome quickens her pace as she walks past Inuyasha in a fit of rage.

"You should just leave her alone, Inuyasha. Women need their personal space." Miroku attempted to reason with Inuyasha, which obviously never worked. After about an hour of walking, Inuyasha dared to speak up again.

"Uh, Kagome, do you se-"

"SIT BOY!"

"GAH!" Inuyasha plummeted into the ground face first, leaving a body shaped hole in which he lay.

"He should've left her alone." Sango sighed as they saw the sight unfold in front of them.

"I tried to warn him." The monk sighed as his hand began to drift towards Sango. A loud slap echoed and a large red handprint on Miroku's cheek.

"You should take some of your own advice sometimes." Sango glared at the monk. Miroku just laughed nervously.

Inuyasha quickly gets up from his hole, with an angered expression plastered onto his face. "What was that for Kagome!"

"I told you to stop bugging me, but you pushed it!"

"So, you didn't have to pull that damn 'sit' technique on me!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have if yo-" Kagome stopped and looked towards the direction they were headed with her eyes widened. She slowly walked forward, her eyes never leaving that direction.

"Kagome-sama? What's wrong?" Miroku asked as the Miko stopped. Kagome turns back to the group as the wait for her answer with curiosity.

"I don't know."

"What do ya mean ya don't know?!" Inuyasha glared back at his friend, who seemed troubled.

"I'm just getting this strange feeling, like something bad is going to happen if we keep going towards the village. And the weird part is that it feels familiar like I know what is causing this unease."

"Well the village is said to have a demon living in it, so maybe that's what you're sensing." Sango tries to ease the Miko for it seemed like she was seriously concerned about something.

"I haven't caught Naraku's scent anywhere, so it's not that bastard."

"And I still haven't caught any sense of Shikon fragment. I wonder what it could be."

"I'm sure it's nothing. And even if something does happen, we're strong enough to fend for ourselves. It'll be fine. Now shall we continue onwards to the village?" Miroku walked towards the village as he was followed by the group.

The group arrives at the village just as the sky begins to dim into darkness. "Can we stay the night in the village. I don't feel like sleeping on the ground again." Kagome wonders.

"You've been sleeping on the ground for months now. One night isn't going to make a difference! Plus we need to keep searching for the Jewel shards before Naraku gets his hands on them." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You know… I'm also getting a bit tired of sleeping on the ground. Sleeping inside an inn would be a nice change of pace." Sango commented.

"Wha-"

"Plus, we need to recover our strength if we were to fight the demon in this town." Miroku adds.

"Ugh! Fine! We'll stay at an inn tonight."

"YAY!" The group walks around the village, trying to find an inn to stay the night. As they walk around searching, Kagome stops as she thinks she sees someone familiar. _No, it can't be… It's not possible… Must be my imagination..._

They eventually find and enter the inn, to find someone sitting in the main area. Kagome walks in after Inuyasha and stays close to him as she notices the man sitting down. He stands up and faces the group, causing Kagome to shiver in fright.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha whispers. He feels her trembling against him. Miroku walks up and introduces the group to the man.

"My name is Miroku." He points to everyone. "This is Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Inuyasha and Kagome." The man takes notice of Kagome and walks up to her. The Miko hides behind the hanyou as best as she could.

Inuyasha gets worries about this person. Anything that could make Kagome this scared, has to be dangerous.

"My name is Akito. Nice to meet you." Kagome looks up at Akito as he introduces himself to her. _He looks like_ _ **Him,**_ _but that's impossible._ _ **He's dead**_ _. Kagome thought._ "Are you alright, young lady?"

"I-I'm fine. You just remind me of someone I knew long ago."

"Alright then. Well, I'll take my leave then." As the man leaves he puts his hand on Kagome's shoulder causing her to flinch. The man proceeds to leave the group.

"Shall we go to our room?"

"Mm." the group enters their room and prepares to sleep. _That man is dead. He can't be alive. It must be his ancestor or something._ Kagome falls into a deep sleep as she dreams of something she wishes she could forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **I want to address the man's name accident. I only wrote down John because I couldn't think of a name for him. Since some of you brought it to my attention that I should change it, I have changed it to Akito. That's all I have to say for now.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Return**

A young girl with short black hair opens the door to her home. She quietly walks inside until she hears screaming coming from down the hall. She looks up to find her father continuously punching and kicking her mother. _Oh no… Papa is drunk again!_

Her father grabs hold of a knife and brings it down on her mother's frail body. Blood splatters on the walls of the house as the mother collapses on the floor, barely breathing. Her hand reaches out for the young girl. "Run…" was the only word she could say before she fell unconscious.

The man turns to the girl with an evil grin plastered on his face. The young girl falls backward, frightened of her father's advancements towards her. "Come on _. I'm not gonna hurt ya." She runs away into the kitchen, attempting to hide, but to no avail.

"KYAA!" A sharp pain hits her leg and she collapses. She slowly looks down at her leg and notices a dagger, stuck within her leg. She looks up to find her father in the doorway. She backs away, limping in pain from the knife.

Her father grabs another knife and walks towards the young girl. "S-Stay away…" He comes closer, raising the knife up in the air. The girl backs away into the cabinet, causing the knives above her to crash around her.

The girl grabs one of the knives and shakily points it in front of her for defense. She looks up and watches as her father swings down the knife. Everything goes black.

* * *

"AH!" Kagome startles awake, ripping the covers off her bed. Everyone wakes due to the suddenness of Kagome's cries.

"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked the Miko.

"I-I'm fine. Just a bad dream…that's all. Sorry to disturb you."

"Are you sure your alright, your face seems pale." Inuyasha walks in.

"I'm positive. Don't worry about it."

 _She's lying to us…_ the group thought. Everyone knew that she wasn't telling the truth, all except for Shippo, who was still somehow asleep. Morning breaks and the group leave to defeat the demon. The villagers told them that the demon rested in the forest in the north.

That afternoon, they arrived at the forest and began their search for the demon. They walked through the forest for a couple of hours until Inuyasha heard rustling. Everyone kneeled down and prepared to fight. A little bunny jumped out of the bush and rushed away.

Everyone got up and giggled at that moment. Suddenly they heard screaming coming from another direction. Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back, Sango jumped onto Kilala and Shippo jumped onto Miroku as they ran towards the scream.

Almost immediately they saw a huge bear demon attacking a villager. Kagome pulled out one of her sacred arrows and shot at the beast. The creature fell over as soon as the arrow hit his heart. "Well, that was easier than expected," Kagome stated. Almost too easy…

Kagome walks over to the villager that had been attacked and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you al- AKITO-SAN!" Kagome steps back in surprise as the familiar man steps up.

"Hehehe…"

"Akito-san, weren't you told to stay out of this forest because of the demon?" Miroku questioned.

"Well, this way was the fastest way to my home village. I need to get their fast. My wife and child have come down with sickness. Our village was didn't have much medicine so I had to travel here for it."

Sango walked up to Akito. "This forest is crawling with demons though. You should be traveling with a group."

"I'm alone though…"

"You can travel with us," Shippo commented.

"Is that alright with you?!"

"It's alright with us, but I don't really know about Kagome," Miroku noted.

"I-I'm fine with it. Let's get going, Akito-san. I'm sure your wife and child need you." The group proceeds through the forest when Kagome felt a drop of water on her face. "Hey guys, I think it's gonna start raining soon."

"We should probably find shelter until the rain stops."

"Why can't we just push through it. It's like it could kill us or anything! Plus it's just a drizzle, it can't get any worse than this!" Inuyasha complained. As if to prove him wrong, the drizzle turned into a huge storm.

"We better find some shelter and fast!"

"Look over there!" Shippo pointed to an old shack in the distance. The group ran towards the shelter and prepared a fire in the middle.

"Everyone should take turns standing guard. So, who's going to be first." Kagome mentioned.

"I will!" Akito stood up and the group looks towards him with a confused look on their faces. "I mean, you guys have done so much for me already, I need to return the favor. So I'll stay up and watch while you sleep."

"Are you sure? Who knows what kind of demons are out there. And it's not like you have a weapon to protect yourself with."

"It's fine. If it's just for another few hours, I'm sure it'll be alright."

"Ok, if you say so. C'mon guys, let's head to bed." Inuyasha took the corner and sat there crisscrossed while holding his Tetsusaiga in his lap. Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and set it on the floor next to Sango who used a blanket. Miroku and Shippo were on the opposite side of the shack also using a blanket. Akito stood to watch in the front as the group drifted off to sleep.

"It seems like Master's plans are going very well," Akito said to himself with a grin. He turned to look at Kagome, who was still sleeping soundly. "I guess I should begin phase 2 of the plan while their still asleep." The man walked towards Kagome and was about to grab her when-

"Oi." The man quickly retracted his hand away from the Miko as he turned to see the Hanyou glaring at him. "What do ya want with Kagome."

"Ah, nothing really. I-I just-"

"Oh, cut the crap. Ever since the forest I've been keeping an eye on you." Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the man with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "You've been doing nothing but stare at Kagome since we met. Now tell me honestly. What do ya want with Kagome!"

At this time, everyone in the shack wakes up due to Inuyasha's yelling. "What's going on Inuyasha?" Kagome wonders.

"This guy was trying to grab you while you were asleep."

"Eh!"

"I also heard him say something about a plan."

"You must have heard wrong. Surely a measly old peasant like me couldn't have any powers to do anything ba- WAH!" An arrow flew past him, grazing his cheek. Akito fell backward at the sudden attack.

The group turned around to find Kagome holding her bow and arrow, her eyes covered in shadow. "What are you doing here." She whispered.

"Eh?"

Kagome looked up with a fire burning in her eyes. "I said…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The Miko shot another arrow at the man, barely missing him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Kagome-chan!?" Sango and the group are confused at what set Kagome off. The Miko stopped a few feet in front of Akito, still having her bow and arrow aimed at him.

"I seriously have no idea what's going on! I don't even know you!"

"That's a lie. You know who I am. Admit it!" Akito puts on a slight grin and begins to laugh, causing the group to wonder if Kagome was right.

"I guess I should've known you would be able to see right through me, Kagome." Her grip on her bow tightened as she prepared to fire again, but was too late in doing so, as she was pushed back into the shack by a mysterious power.

"KAGOME! Bastard, who are you!"

"Why don't you ask Kagome-chan that. She surely knows who I am, don't you." Akito turns and faces Kagome who sits there shaking in fright.

"Kagome, what's happening? Who is that man?" Inuyasha questioned the Miko. But no response came as she was too frightened to speak. Sweat poured down her skin, her body trembling, eyes widen in fright. "Kagome…"

"Hahahaha! Still as weak as before, Kagome…"

"Who are you! How do you know her!" Inuyasha growls

Akito grins. "It's quite a long story, but I'll make it short. **I'm her father.** "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Past She Wished She Could Forget**

"Who are you! How do you know her!" Inuyasha growls

Akito grins. "It's quite a long story, but I'll make it short. **I'm her father.** "

* * *

"How…How are you alive!" Kagome stuttered. Seeing how frightened the Miko was, the group prepared for a fight.

"Enough questions about me, I have a question for you."

"Eh?"

"Have you told your little friends what happened in the past?" Kagome shivered and stayed silent. "Hahaha. You haven't have you. You haven't told them who you really are!"

"I've heard enough from you!" Inuyasha pulls out his Tetsusaiga. "KAZE NO KIZU!" Akito swiftly moves to the side, dodging his attack.

"Well, since you don't have the courage to tell them. I guess I'll have to show them!" Akito grins and Kagome's heart drops. The scenery suddenly changes as the trees and dirt roads disappear into a shrine.

"No! STOP!"

 **~ Past Reveal ~ (A/N:** **In the past reveal, anything bold is Kagome's past scene.)**

 **A young girl with short black hair opens the door to her home.**

"What is this place?" Miroku questioned, seeing the house on the same grounds of what looked like a Shrine.

"This is Kagome's home…" Inuyasha informs them. He looks down to see Kagome shaking in fear, clutching onto her body. "Kagome…" What happened in your past to cause you to become like this…

"This is when I was a little girl. When my father was still alive…" Tears stream down her face.

 **Kagome quietly walks inside until she hears screaming coming from down the hall. She looks up to find Akito continuously punching and kicking her mother.**

 **Akito grabs hold of a knife and brings it down on her mother's frail body. Blood splatters on the walls of the house as the mother collapses on the floor, barely breathing. Her hand reaches out for Kagome. "Run…" was the only word she could say before she fell unconscious.**

 **Her father turns to the young Miko with an evil grin plastered on his face. The young girl falls backward, frightened of her father's advancements towards her. "Come on Kagome. I'm not gonna hurt ya." She runs away into the kitchen, attempting to hide, but to no avail.**

" **KYAA!" A sharp pain hits her leg and she collapses. She slowly looks down at her leg and notices a dagger, stuck within her leg. She looks up to find her father in the doorway. She backs away, limping in pain from the knife.**

Inuyasha growls. "This guy is really starting to get on my nerves!"

 **Her father grabs another knife and walks towards the young girl. "S-Stay away…" He comes closer, raising the knife up in the air. The girl backs away into the cabinet, causing the knives above her to crash around her.**

 **The girl grabs one of the knives and shakily points it in front of her for defense. She looks up and watches as Akito lunges forward, swinging the knife down. Kagome closes her eyes.**

"Oh no…"

"That really happened?"

"Kagome…"

 **A few moments went by and the child opens her eyes in fright at the sight she saw. Blood dripped down the knife she held. The thin, blade of steel pierced her father's body that was hanging over her. Akito's body collapses beside her. "No…what have I done! NO!"**

 **The scene continues as the cops and the paramedics arrive at the scene. The little girl, too scared to explain the situation.**

"STOP THIS, PLEASE!" Kagome screams with her hands covering her eyes.

 **~ Present Time ~**

The scene goes back to normal, with the group gaping in shock at what they just witnessed. Kagome still lay on the ground, tears continuously streaming down her face. Akito uses this chance to proceed with the plan.

Akito rushed forward with all his speed, grabbing Kagome by the waist and pulling her into his grasp. "KYA!" The group regains their attention and prepares their weapons to fight.

"What are you doing. Let go of me!"

"Well done, Akito." Inuyasha's eyes widen, as he sees the one person he wanted dead appear next to Kagome.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growls.

"Inuyasha, I see you have once again failed to protect the one person you care about."

"Damn you, bastard. You let her go! KONGOSOHA!" Blades of diamond shoot out from Tetsusaiga, aiming towards Naraku. A barrier surrounds the three and blocks the attack.

"If you want her back Inuyasha, you have to come to me." They begin to teleport away, carrying Kagome with them.

Kagome reaches out her hand to her hanyou friend. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha rushes towards the Miko but doesn't reach her in time before they disappear from their sight. "Kagome… DAMN IT!"

"He used Kagome's personal life to get to her." Miroku walked up to Inuyasha.

"Like what he did with me and Kohaku…" Sango's head hung down.

"What are we gonna do now." Shippo begins to cry.

Inuyasha slowly stands up and faces the direction of Naraku's smell. "We're gonna get her back from that bastard!" The Hanyou runs off with Tetsusaiga in hand.

"Right!" The group follows and prepares to fight the evil Hanyou and rescue their Miko from his clutches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Forgotten**

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed. Naraku had taken her to his castle, hidden deep within the mountains. They had strapped her to a five-pointed star seal, that was designed to restrain her spiritual powers.

"Now why would I do that, Kagome." Naraku grinned as he appeared from the darkness, along with her father.

"What do you want with me. I thought I was a nuisance to you. Why bother keeping me alive."

"Hmph. I need you alive for what I have planned."

"What?"

"I'm going to use your spiritual powers to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama."

"I would never help you!"

"You're going to help me, whether you like it or not." Naraku puts out his hand towards the seal as it begins to glow. Kagome suddenly feels immense pain. It felt like a thousand swords were cutting her down all at the same time. She gave out a blood-curdling scream that would make any normal person stop in their tracks.

Akito stands there, emotionless as his 'daughter' was suffering. Naraku turns to him and Akito bows. "What shall I do next, Master?"

"Your job is done. I have no need for you anymore." Naraku holds out his hand and a heart appears.

"Hold on! That's not what we agreed on! You said I could go free if I get you my daughter!"

"There is one thing you must know about me, Akito. I never keep my promises." Naraku squeezes the heart and Akito falls to his knees, holding his chest in pain. He squeezes the heart until it turned to dust. Akito fell to the ground and turned to dust along with his heart.

Kagome's eyes widen as she watches her father die again. Even if he was a no good father, he was still family. And it hurt her to know that he died in such a horrible way. Naraku turns towards the Miko as she glares at the demon.

"What. Remind you of what you did to him?"

Kagome looked away. "How did you know of such a thing. I never told anyone."

"You didn't have to tell me. I read your mind, and found it in the deepest, darkest part of your mind, locked away with a spell. Even if it was a Miko's spell, it was easy to disperse and find what's hidden inside."

"AAAHHH!" Kagome's powers continue to be sucked out of her and she falls unconscious from the pain. Naraku walks up to her and is about to use her powers until the wall collapses. Appearing from the smoke, a familiar hanyou, demon slayer, monk, and two small demons, prepare to fight.

"Get away from her you filth!" Inuyasha held out his Tetsusaiga, pointed at the half-demon.

"You got here rather fast, Inuyasha."

"Where is she! What have you done with her!"

"She's been here the whole time, Inuyasha." Naraku steps to the side and Inuyasha notices the unconscious Miko.

"Kagome!" He rushes towards her but is blocked by a barrier. "Damn it!"

"You really thought that you could get to her that easily?"

"Yeah actually, I did!" Tetsusaiga changed into a reddish color. Inuyasha jumped and sliced the barrier in half. The barrier crumbled, and the group ran to their friend.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

Inuyasha turned back to Naraku and growled. "What have you done to her!"

"I'm just going to use her spiritual powers against her free will to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama."

"Damn you!" Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga down but got pushed back from Naraku's powers.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango unleashed her boomerang and hit Naraku as he hit the wall.

"Weak and pathetic." Naraku sends blades of miasma towards the group. Inuyasha stepped in front of the group and readied his Tetsusaiga.

"BAKURYUHA!" Inuyasha swings down his sword and repels the miasma back towards Naraku along with his power. It made a direct hit as Naraku struggled to get a barrier up in time. Unfortunately, Naraku heals himself each time he's hit.

"He's allowing himself to be it, in order to prove that he cannot be killed!" Miroku stated.

"That's right, Monk."

"But, you can't escape from me. KAZANNA!" Miroku unwrapped his right hand and a black hole appeared, sucking everything in its path into the Meido. Naraku grinned as multiple groups of wasps formed around him aiming at the hole.

"Houshi-sama! Close the wind tunnel! You'll die from the poison!"

"Damn!" Miroku wrapped it back with the beads.

"You will never be able to defeat me, with your weak powers!"

"MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!" Naraku quickly turned around to find Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga, slicing him down. The group surrounds him and Miroku puts a spell of to seal his powers upon Naraku.

"Now tell us, how do we get Kagome out of the seal." Naraku grinned and began to laugh.

"What are you laughing about, bastard."

"There is only one way to release her from her spell of death." The group waited in silence to hear the answer. "She'll have to seal her memories of the feudal era with her own power, causing her to forget everything and everyone she's met here."

"Damn you! HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango jabs Naraku in the back with hiraikotsu causing him to cough up blood.

"There's no other way. Either she forgets all of you, or she dies." He slowly turns to Inuyasha. "How does it feel, Inuyasha. Losing the one you love for a second time…" Naraku slowly turns into dust as he disappears with the wind.

"What are we going to do now…"

"AAHH!" Their attention quickly turns back to Kagome who falls from the seal.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushes towards her as she hits the floor. The group follows, seeing Inuyasha gently pick up Kagome. "Damn, if only I had been more cautious. None of this would've happened!"

"It's…not your…fault…Inuyasha…" The group's eyes widen as they see their favorite Miko slowly opening her eyes. A strange aura surrounded her body, signaling that the seal was still on her. "I will seal my memories…"

The group gasps. "No, Kagome! There must be another way! I'm not letting you do that!"

"It's all right…We'll make new memories together… And besides, it's the least I can do for you, after everything you've done for me."

"Stop!" Inuyasha held her close, tears begging to be released from his eyes. "I don't want you to forget about us, to forget about me." Kagome held up her hand and touched Inuyasha's face.

"I won't forget about you, not really. I'll get my memories back. I promise."

"Bu-" It was too late, Kagome put her hands to her head and began to seal her memories. She tries to hold in her screams of pain as her mind is wiped of the feudal era, h to no avail. Screams echoed through halls. Tears began to stream down the group's cheeks, their faces brimming with worry for their favorite Miko.

After a few minutes, the screaming diminished into a whimper and soon faded into silence. The group stood around her, hoping for her to be alright. "Let's get her back to Kaede's. She'll know what to do." Sango suggested.

Everyone nodded as Inuyasha picked Kagome and gently put her on his back. They rushed back to the old priestess's house. As they arrived at back at the village, Kaede wonders what happened as she noticed the unmoving Miko.

Sango and Miroku did most of the talking as Inuyasha was too worried about Kagome to speak. "I can't believe such a thing has happened," Kaede spoke after the explanation.

"Is there anything we can do to help her, Kaede-sama," Miroku asked. Kaede shook her head.

"I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done. Ye just have to wait for her awakening, and hope that she didn't seal everything."

Inuyasha walks outside after setting Kagome down on the Tatami mat, his eyes shadowing in despair. _How could I have let this happen. It's my fault for not protecting her properly. Kagome, please don't forget me._

Days went by, and Kagome never woke. Days turned into weeks. And finally, there was some hope.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kaede ran outside towards the tree Inuyasha sat in.

"What is it, Kaede-baba," Inuyasha asked with a sigh.

"It's Kagome." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he turned around to see Kaede's shocked expression. Is she awake?!

They ran into the house and saw the rest of the group standing around Kagome, who was starting to open her eyes. Inuyasha joined the group and waited for her to speak. She slowly sat up and looked around at her surroundings.

"Kagome…" the Hanyou spoke softly. The Miko turned her head towards the Hanyou and spoke with a hint of confusion in her voice.

" **Who are you?"**

Her words hit everyone's heart with pain. As soon as she spoke those hurtful words, everyone fell to the ground in tears, all except for Inuyasha, who clenched his fists in anger.

 _So you really did forget about me. Liar. You broke your promise…_


	5. Author's Note

**I'm trying to figure out if I should make a sequel to this story or if I should just continue by posting more chapters to this story. Please post what you would like in the reviews, and I will get to the next part as soon as possible. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I apologize for taking so long to update. It took a while for me to decide whether I want to continue with chapters or create a sequel. I decided it would be easier just to continue with the chapters. I've also been really busy with school and haven't gotten around to the story. Plus Writer's block is death for me, and had me trapped for days! Once again, sorry for taking so long.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Remember Me?**

" _Kagome…" the Hanyou spoke softly. The Miko turned her head towards the Hanyou and spoke with a hint of confusion in her voice._

" _ **Who are you?"**_

 _Her words hit everyone's heart with pain. As soon as she spoke those hurtful words, everyone fell to the ground in tears, all except for Inuyasha, who clenched his fists in anger._

* * *

"Who are you?" Kagome asks the group. The room was left in silence until the monk decided to explain.

"We're your friends." Kagome glared at them with disbelief, causing the monk to think that she didn't believe her.

"If you are my friends, then how come I can't remember you, huh?" Everyone is taken aback at her tone. She would never use that tone unless she was really angry at them for some reason.

"Well, it's a bit complicated."

"There's no way I can believe someone I just met. Anyways, what's with your outfits? It's like I'm at an expo or something." They all looked confused at words they've never heard of before.

"What's a…expo?" Shippo questioned.

"Well, aren't you all wearing cosplay from the feudal era. Plus it looks like some of you have even went the extra mile and put realistic ears on." Kagome stands up and proceeds to walk towards Inuyasha. The hanyou stares at her in curiosity, wondering what she was planning to do. She stopped in front of him and stared back.

The Miko went up on her toes and began petting Inuyasha's ears causing him to get angry. He pushed her away and she fell back in shock. "Don't touch them. They're sensitive!"

The group looked back at Kagome who seemed to drastically change her expression. She was scared. "They're…real!"

"Of course they are! Why would I have fake ears? All dog demons have ears!"

"D-D-DEMONS!" Kagome shouted in fright. Inuyasha looked back at her and noticed she seemed scared. She was scared. Scared of **him** , which caused him to get depressed. "Does this mean I've been kidnapped!" Kagome backed away into a corner.

"You haven't been kidnapped! Like Miroku said before, we're your friends!" Inuyasha inched closer towards the Miko, but it only seemed to frighten her more.

"STAY AWAY! MONSTER!" _Since he's a dog, I wonder if normal dog commands would work on him?_ Kagome thought.

"Kagome, please liste-"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Huh…" Don't tell me she remembers that! "GAAAHHH!" Inuyasha plummeted into the ground.

 _I guess that does work? Now's my chance to escape!_ Kagome quickly stood up, pushed Inuyasha out of her way, and ran towards the exit.

"Wait! Kagome-chan!" They rushed after her. They saw her standing outside, unmoving. Sango walked towards her, trying to get a reaction from her. "Kagome-chan?"

"This can't be real. This must be some new virtual reality game."

"Kagome-sama, please come back inside. You must rest."

"Why would I believe any of you! I've never even met you!"

"Kagome…"

"SIT BOY!" Once again, Inuyasha fell through the ground.

"Can you stop that!" Inuyasha climbed out of the hole he had made, to find that Kagome was nowhere in sight. "Where did Kagome go!"

"She ran towards the forest yelling for her family," Shippo commented.

"And you just let her go! What were you guys thinking! We're going after her!"

 **With Kagome**

 _I need to get away from those strange people. It looked like they were dressing up as people from the feudal era._ "Momma! Sota! Jii-chan! Where are you!" The Miko continued to run deeper into the forest until…"KYA!" Kagome tripped and face planted into the ground.

"That hurt. Huh?" Kagome looked up to find a well in the middle of a clearing. She wondered what it was doing there and walked towards it. "Why does this feel familiar?" As she stood in front of the well, the Miko reached out her hand and touched the edge.

Suddenly an image appeared in her mind. She was jumping down the well with Inuyasha. Startled, the Miko fell back holding her head. _What just happened. I just saw… me, jumping down this well. Plus the dog boy was there as well as the others from before. Does this mean they were telling the truth?_

Out of nowhere, Kagome heard rustling from the bushes behind her. She decided to check what it was and walked over towards the sound only to be hit in the stomach and pushed back into a tree. "Oww…What was that?!" She looked up to find a large centipede monster spring forth from the bushes.

"W-W-What is that thing!"

"Hahaha! Looks like the Miko is all alone! Now's my chance to feast!"

"What do you mean? Feast on what?" Even though she knew the answer to the question she asked anyway, only to receive a grim smile creep onto the demon's face.

"YOU!" The creature lunged forward, baring her fangs, ready to feast on the Miko's flesh. Kagome closed her eyes and prayed for someone to help her. She suddenly heard a familiar voice and she immediately relaxed.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Three large bright beams of light hit the creature with a strong force, ripping the creature to pieces. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find the dog-demon in the red cloak floating down with his sword in hand. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

Inuyasha ran over and held out his hand for Kagome. She looked up at his face, then back at his hand, wondering if she could trust him. _He did save me, maybe I should trust him. And it also feels like this isn't the first time this has happened._ The Miko took hold of his hand and was pulled up onto her feet.

"Are you injured?" The Miko shakes her head, still shaken from the incident to really say anything.

"This isn't Tokyo, is it…"

The group looks at each other, trying to figure out, how to explain the situation to her. Finally, they all sat by the well and began to tell their story.

It was night by the time they finished. Kagome sat there with her eyes wide, attempting to grasp all the details. "So what you're saying is, a demon called Naraku wants a jewel called the Shikon no Tama, and for that reason, he kidnapped me to try to use my spiritual powers to find the rest of the shards of the jewel because I shattered it."

The group nodded. "And I'm the reincarnation of a Miko that died 50 years ago, trying to kill Inuyasha. But she's still alive as a dead corpse, and is still trying to kill Inuyasha." The group nodded once more.

"I think I get the gist of it. Still, I can't believe all this happened. How could I forget such things?"

"You sacrificed your memories so you could continue living. If only I had been more careful, I could've protected you better."

"From what you people said, it's not your fault. And I don't blame you for what's happened."

Sango stood up from the group. "I think it would be wise for Kagome-chan to go home with Inuyasha. Maybe they could help her."

"I think that would be good for Kagome-sama. Inuyasha, take Kagome back to her world."

"Right. Let's go, Kagome."

"Mm." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and they both jumped down the well. It shone with a bright light and soon, they disappeared, 500 years into the future.

* * *

 **I want to inform you that I will be taking requests if you guys want something to happen to a character or if you want a certain event to take place in any of the chapters. I will do my best to implement your ideas into my story and I will be sure to credit any ideas I use. If you have any requests, please post them in the reviews. THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Home**

"WAH! What's happening!" The Miko exclaimed as she was surrounded by a strange sight.

"This is how we travel between the spaces. We've done this many times before."

"I guess it does feel somewhat familiar." The light dimmed, and they appeared at the bottom of a well, in the middle of a shrine. "This is the bottom of the well in the forbidden shrine. I'm home." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha set the Miko down as he opened the doors from the inside of the shrine.

It was late at night when they walked out of the shrine and made their way to the main house. The Miko noticed the lights were still on and wondered why they were still awake. Kagome opened the door and walked into the kitchen, seeing her family, sitting down at the table eating dinner.

"Ah, Kagome. Your home early." Her mother stood up from the table and walked towards her. "You were gone for only a few days. What happened to make you come home so soon?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion at her question.

"Well, about that…" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"What, what happened…" The mother knew something was wrong. She began to get extremely worried for her daughter as she knew of some of the dangers that lurked in that world.

"Hey, can you tell me about the adventures you've been on!" Sota interrupted.

Kagome's eyes widen in shock. "Wait, they know about my travels to?!"

"What do you mean, Kagome. Of course, we know. You're the one who told us." Her grandfather stood up from the table and walked over to join the group.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember saying anything about it."

"Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome?" Her mother finally asked with worry.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, but the short version is that…Kagome has lost all of her memories of the feudal era."

They were all shocked to hear that their only daughter had lost most of her memory. Worried for her health, they told Kagome to head to her room to rest. Inuyasha helped Kagome up the stairs and into her room, where he laid her down in her bed and covered her with the sheets.

After a while of waiting, Kagome began to yawn."Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Hm?"

"For always being by my side." Her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha walked downstairs and met up with her family to fully explain the situation. "Your family has been part of this shrine for years right?"

"That's right. Why do you ask?"

"Well, maybe someone in your past faced this situation and found out a way to fix it."

"Hm. I don't remember seeing anything. You, dad?" The mother turned to the grandfather, sitting quietly at the table in thought."What is it? Do you know of anything that could help?"

The grandfather stood up and walked towards the door. "Come on, follow me. I may have an idea." The family and Inuyasha followed him outside into one of the many warehouses.

He opened the doors and immediately began searching through the many boxes and finally found an old book. He got excited which made everyone confused. "This book has been passed down from generation to generation and has notes about people's memories being sealed."

"Is that true?!"

"Well, read it!"

The grandfather nodded and opened the book. He blew a bunch of dust off the book, causing Inuyasha to sneeze. He flipped through the pages and stopped in the middle of the book. "Found it!"

Everyone leaned in and listened carefully to the words from their ancestors.

"The book says that, "If someone's memory has been forcefully sealed or they seal it themselves, there is one thing you could do to retrieve their memory. Their memory should be sealed into balls of light. If the person knew many people, then each person would have their own light of memories. If you retrieve these balls of light and have the victim touch, it should return to their mind." The grandfather closed the book and the warehouse went into silence.

"Maybe it would be best if I take Kagome back to the feudal era with me. If that book is true then that means the memories of our friends including myself are still in that era. We need to retrieve them as soon as possible."

The family nodded, and they began to head back to the house when Inuyasha suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What is it?"

 _This scent…It can't be…He died! We killed him!_ "You need to get out of here, now."

"Why, what's happening?"

"He's here. Get inside now!" Purple smoke began to gather and surround the area around the family and Inuyasha. "Oi! Cover your nose and mouth! Don't breath in any of this smoke!" The family did as he said and held their breath. _What about Kagome?! Damn it!_

Inuyasha took out his sword and cleared a pathway through the miasma, rushing the family through so they could breathe once more. He rushed towards the house but was stopped in his tracks by a wall of miasma.

"Not so fast, Inuyasha…" The hanyou looked up and found the one person he never wanted to see again. Naraku.

"How are you alive! I watched you die! You disappeared!"

Naraku grinned and unleashed his tentacled onto the house. As they lashed their anger on the house, it began to crash to the ground. Inuyasha rushed towards the house, as Kagome was still inside.

"KAGOME!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Attack**

Kagome was still fast asleep in her bed when she suddenly heard a loud crash coming from across the hall. She rose up from her bed and walked over towards the door. As she reached out to turn the knob, a large tentacle smashed through the roof and landed on the floor behind her.

"What's happening!" She stumbled and fell to the ground as the tentacle from before rose up and was about to smash her down, along with the house.

"KAGOME!" She heard the familiar voice and turned her attention towards the window. Inuyasha crashed through the window and landed in her room.

"Inuyasha!" The hanyou walked towards the Miko, laying on the floor, as he unsheathed his sword. He ran in front of her and blocked the incoming tentacle, throwing it back into the air. He grabbed the Miko and jumped through the window, landing outside the house, just in time before it came crashing to the ground.

Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back and ran towards the house, slowing into a walk before she stopped before the pile of wood. The Miko fell to her knees in shock. "My home…" Before Inuyasha could say anything, screams echoed behind them.

They quickly turned around to find a shocking sight unfold before their eyes. Tentacles grabbed each one of the Miko's family and pulled them towards Naraku. "MOMMA! SOTA! JII-CHAN!" She ran towards Naraku but was stopped by Inuyasha. "Let me through! My family's in danger!"

"I understand, but with your memories gone, you can't fight!" He pulled out his sword and walked towards Naraku. "Don't worry. I'll save your family from his clutches."

"NO!"

"Wha-" Inuyasha turned around, with his eyes wide in shock. "What are you saying?!"

"I will not stay behind, safe from danger, while my family is out there being tortured by that bastard! I will fight for them, even if I have no powers!" Inuyasha was taken aback but grinned when he was reminded of Kagome's old self and how she never gave up.

"Stay close to me at all times, alright." She nodded in agreement. _What could I possibly do? I can't use any large attacks, they might hit her family. I should check if he has a barrier up._

Inuyasha rushed towards Naraku, turning his Tetsusaiga red in hopes of destroying any barrier that had been formed. He jumped and slashed his sword down towards Naraku. The tentacles moved the family in front of him so they would take the hit.

Luckily, a barrier had been formed and stopped the blade from hitting the family. As the barrier broke on impact, a large tentacle hit Inuyasha in the chest and threw him into one of the warehouses.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome rushed towards Inuyasha, who was under a huge pile of rubble.

"Damn it."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hm?" Inuyasha looked in the corner and found a bow and arrow set. He grinned and took the weapon, handing it to Kagome. "Here."

"Uh, what…"

"These are for you."

"Why are you giving me a weapon?"

"Before you lost your memory, you were always fighting demons with a bow and arrow. In fact, you were even up to par with a master archer."

"I can't do that!" Inuyasha grabbed her and threw her on his back, running towards Naraku. "Hey! I told you, I can't do it!"

"You'll be fine, even if you don't mentally remember it, your body has fired enough arrows to remember. You have to trust yourself!" Kagome nodded nervously.

She pulled out an arrow and set it in the bow. She aimed carefully and slowly pulled the arrow back. Kagome slowly breathed and shot the arrow, causing it to produce a pink light. It flew towards the family, causing them to flinch.

The arrow suddenly changed course, and hit the tentacle, causing it to break, freeing the family. Kagome got excited at the feeling of firing an arrow. As they landed near her family, Kagome jumped off and ran to check on them

Naraku grinned and Inuyasha growled wondering what he was so happy about. Inuyasha suddenly got worried for the family and looked back towards them, seeing them cough up blood.

"What's happening! What's wrong! MOMMA!"

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Naraku. "What did you do to them!"

"Nothing really. Just fed them a dose of my miasma into their body, so they're slowly dying. Few more minutes and Kagome will be all alone. And don't even think about trying to purify them, Kagome doesn't know how! HAHAHA!"

Kagome gently picked up her mother as she found they had no pulse, along with her grandfather. She burst into tears as her family slowly dies around her. She hears a small coughing sound and turns to see her brother still alive. She rushed towards him and held him in her arms.

"Sota! Speak to me!" He held out his hand, waiting for her to take hold. She grabbed his tiny hand and looked back towards him. He was scared. She could tell he was scared to die.

"It's alright. It'll be alright, nee, Inuyasha. You can save him, right!" Inuyasha looked away in despair. "Your kidding right…please tell me your kidding!" Kagome hugged her brother tightly.

"Nee…chan…" he softly spoke. Kagome looked to find his face had paled and his eye began to close.

"No…no…NOOO!" Tears fell in a continuous flow down her cheeks, as she held her dead brother in her arms, surrounded by the bodies of her mother and grandfather.

 _Damn it. I failed to protect them. Now she has no family, because of me._ Inuyasha turned back towards Naraku, with his blood boiling. "How are you alive," he growled. "TELL ME!"

The hanyou smiled. "I had a puppet."

"Wha-"

"I used a puppet during that fight and purposefully erased Miroku's wind tunnel. He must be incredibly stupid to not have noticed it already."

"How the hell did you get to this world!"

"It's simple really. Kagome uses the jewel shards to get to our world, so I used the jewel shards to get to this world."

Inuyasha charged at him, causing Naraku to just laugh and disappear into a purple mist, that went into the well, and back into the feudal era. The hanyou returned to Kagome, who was still holding onto her little brother.

"It's my fault this happened. I caused their death."

"It's not your fault! If anyone's it's mine! I promised you that I would protect them, but I failed." He puts a hand on her shoulder as he gives her a few more moments.

"I want to bury them. They deserve at least that much." Inuyasha nods and they proceed to dig three holes by the shrine. They gently wrapped the bodies in cloth and set them down in the holes, covering them with dirt.

"I want to go back to the feudal era. I want to regain my memories that I have lost. But, most of all, I want to kill Naraku." The hanyou nodded as they prepared to return through the well. Inuyasha grabs the book from before and they jump through the well, returning to the feudal era, adventuring to find Kagome's memories and to defeat Naraku once and for all.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kaede**

Kagome and Inuyasha landed in the bottom of the well, the sun beaming up above. They climbed out of the well and proceeded towards Kaede's house. As they entered Inuyasha was shocked to see a large ball of light in the center of the room.

"Their memory should be sealed into balls of light. If the person knew many people, then each person would have their own light of memories. If you retrieve these balls of light and have the person touch, it should return to their mind."

"Ah, Inuyasha. Your back early."

"Kagome-chan's here as well!"

"Are you doing any better?" Inuyasha ignored them and pulled Kagome towards the ball of light. He pulled her hand, forcing her to touch the light. As soon as her hand made contact, the light was absorbed into her body, causing her to faint.

Inuyasha caught her and gently laid her down. The group stared at the two in confusion. Inuyasha rummaged through Kagome's backpack and pulled out the old book. The group began to get more and more confused until Inuyasha spoke. "I found a way to get Kagome's memories back."

After finishing the explanation, they all began to wonder who's memories she just received. Kaede asked Inuyasha why he and Kagome were back so soon. "I believe ye are not telling us the whole story, Inuyasha. What happened to ye over there?" Inuyasha's eyes were covered in shadow as he looked down in despair.

"It was…Naraku…" Everyone's eyes widened in shock, believing he was dead until now.

"How did he survive."

"He used a puppet during the fight."

"Damn it. I thought we finally got rid of him for good."

"And that's not all that happened." Everyone listened intently. "Naraku, he…he killed Kagome's family, right in front of her." Everyone gasped and sadness began to take hold. Sango was reminded of how Naraku killed her family in front of her and sympathizes with Kagome and how she feels.

"Ugh…" Kagome stirred awake and everyone turned their attention towards the Miko, waiting for her to say something. Inuyasha helped her up as Kagome held her head in slight pain. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, her eyes widening when she saw a certain someone.

She got up and walked over to Kaede, hugging her. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry Kaede. I can't believe I forgot about you!"

"It's alright, Kagome. It's not your fault this happened."

"Kagome! You remember!" Shippo chanted.

"Mm. Although, I only remember Kaede. I'm sorry, but I still can't remember the rest of you."

"It's fine. We're happy that you remembered at least someone." Sango commented.

"Now the question is, where are the other memories." Kaede wondered.

"This might sound crazy, but it might be at the place where she each of us."

"I agree, the ball of light appeared in Kaede's hut…"

"And this is where I met Kaede…"

"So it's highly likely that they will be where we met her." They all agreed and decided to start their journey for everyone's memories. The group began to wonder, who should be remembered next. Shippo raised his hand and basically begged to be next. Sango and Miroku giggled and Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha would be fastest since his meeting was just up the hill. At the Goshinboku." They all nodded and headed towards the ancient tree. When they arrived, they looked everywhere for a ball of light but nothing was found, which worried Inuyasha.

"Where could it be! I met Kagome here, so her memories of me should be here as well!" Inuyasha growled. The others seemed concerned as well.

 _If Kagome's memories are at the place where she met them for the first time, why isn't Inuyasha's here?_ Kaede pondered.

 _I'm willing to bet that Naraku has something to do with this._ Miroku cursed as he looked down at his right hand. He had noticed this a while back, that his wind tunnel had returned, and that Naraku was still alive.

"It should appear sometime later, Inuyasha. Don't worry about it." The group decided to search for Inuyasha's later, and proceeded with the others, starting with Shippo.

* * *

 **I apologize for the short chapter. I couldn't really think of what to do with Kaede's memory, but I promise the next one will be longer. If you want a certain person that Kagome has met that is not one of the main characters, please let me know in the reviews, and I will do my best to make sure it gets in the story.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Shippo**

As the gang walked through the mountain ranges in search of the Miko's memories, they come across a familiar spot. "Hey isn't this where we fought the Thunder Brothers?" Shippo questioned as they walked through the mountains. Inuyasha stopped for a moment, looking at his surroundings.

"Your right, This place is where I defeated those thunder bastards."

"Who?" Sango wondered.

"They were these stupid demon brothers who used their powers to steal jewel shards. They ended up killing Shippo's father for them. Anyways let's get going already! We have to find her memory!"

As they continued walking, a bright blue light shone through the clouds. The group looked up towards the sky as they heard the rumbling of thunder when a huge lightning bolt shot out from the sky towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome rushed towards the hanyou and pushed Inuyasha out of the way as they fell to the ground, just in time.

"Hahahaha! Seems you have gotten weak, hanyou!" The group looked up to fin two people flying in the sky. One, on small wheels being controlled with fire, and the other on a large dark cloud.

"Your exactly right, brother! Hehehe!"

"Hold on. Aren't you the thunder brothers? I killed you a long time ago! How the hell are you alive!" Inuyasha growled.

"I don't even know that. All I know is that this guy called Naraku revived us somehow. He told us that if we stopped you from getting this object, we'd get jewel shards, so of course, we agreed." Hiten held up a large ball of light.

"Isn't that Kagome-sama's memory!"

"I don't know. But now it's time for us to get revenge. Let's go, Brother!"

"Right, Manten!" The demon opened his mouth and shot out bolts of lightning towards the group. Luckily everyone dodged it in time. The brother's thought it would be wise to separate the group, as to kill them faster. Hiten made his way towards Inuyasha and Kagome, while Manten aimed his attention towards Sango and Miroku.

 **With Inuyasha**

"I guess you really enjoy death, don't ya!" Inuyasha growled at the demon, pulling out Tetsusaiga while standing in front of Kagome. I have to protect Kagome. I can't let anything happen to her.

"We'll see who dies this time, hanyou!" Hiten lunged forward, aiming his spear at Inuyasha. He quickly reacted and blocked the oncoming attack with his sword. He pushed back sending Hiten flying back a few feet.

"Trust me, I've grown since the last time we met! KAZE NO KIZU!" Shocked at the power the Hanyou just released, Hiten didn't have time to dodge and was hit by the attack, sending him flying into the rock.

"I see. You have grown in strength. But it's nothing compared to the power of a full-fledged demon!" He erupted from the rock and his eyes glowed as he shot lightning from his hands.

Seems like he's gotten new powers from that bastard. This might be tougher than I thought. Inuyasha quickly dodged the bolts as he lunged to punch Hiten.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hanyou!" Inuyasha noticed Hiten look behind him with a grin. He started to get a bad feeling.

"KYA!" Inuyasha recognized the scream and quickly turned around to find the lightning bolts he dodged earlier, heading straight towards Kagome.

"KAGOME!" The hanyou rushed to the Miko's side. But it was too late, the bolts of lightning arrived and formed a cage of electricity around her. Inuyasha growled and turned back to Hiten.

"What will you do now that I've your lover hostage." He lunged forward and slashed Inuyasha in the chest, creating a shallow wound.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reached out, slightly touching the cage. "KYA!" She fell back as she was shocked by the cage. She realized that it began to slowly shrink, speeding her impending doom.

Inuyasha picked himself up, wiping the blood from his face. Damn it! What can I do no!

 **With Sango and Miroku**

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango threw her boomerang towards Manten, getting a direct hit to the stomach, throwing him back into the rock. He quickly recovered and shot lightning out of his mouth towards the slayer. Having no time to dodge, she prepared for a hit but was pushed out of the way by the monk.

"Thanks, Houshi-sa...ma… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A loud smack echoed through the mountains.

"What... I was saving your life!" A bright red handprint appeared on his cheek. Sango sighed as she noticed something in the corner of her eye.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango pushed Miroku out of the way of another bolt, but was unable to get away in time and was flown into the rocks. "AGH!"

"Sango!" The monk rushed to the slayer's side and he gently picked her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That demon's messed with the wrong slayer!" She quickly stood up, grabbed Hiraikotsu and knocked it down on Manten's head.

"Why you-" Manten looked up and noticed that his last hair, fell off his head, in front of his eyes. "M-M-MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! AHHH!"

"What's his deal?"

"I think we just made him angrier"

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Manten charged at the two. Miroku raced in front of Sango and pulled out his right hand and uncovered the cloth and beads wrapped around it.

"KAZANNA!" A black hole formed on his hand, sicking everything in its path. Manten couldn't hold his ground and flew straight into the hole in his hand. "Finally, one down." Miroku looks over to see if Inuyasha has finished his fight, only to see that Inuyasha had been cornered and Kagome was trapped in a cage of lightning. "Sango! Let's get over there now!"

"Right!"

 **With Inuyasha**

"GAH!" Inuyasha was thrown into the rock by a thunderbolt. Followed by Hiten, pinning him down with his spear.

"Seems like the Hanyou is all talk and no bark. Any last words Hanyou!"

If only I could Kagome out of that cage of lightning, I could with this bastard in seconds! "Tch!"

"DIE!" Hiten swung the sword down but was hit from behind with an incredible source of power. "GAH!" The demon was struck from the side, and flown to the other side of the mountain.

"Inuyasha you alright?"

"I'm fine. If only I could get Kagome out of that thunder cage."

"I think we'll have to defeat Hiten for that to happen."

"Your right about that."

"As far as your concerned though, you'll never get the chance!" Hiten rose from the rubble covering him, and sends a shockwave through the air, causing everyone to get shocked and fall to the ground. "What happened to Manten!"

"He's been sucked into the meido in my hand," Miroku said with a grin.

"Why you!" Hiten lowered his spear to the ground and created electricity, causing everyone to get electrocuted once more, knocking them unconscious.

"MINNA!" If only I hadn't gotten myself captured… This is my fault… Hiten walked over to her cage and stood in front of her with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Hmph. That Hanyou was weak to begin with. It seems he's grown even weaker over the years. What a laugh!"

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"And what are you gonna do about it, sweetheart? You can't do anything while in that cage. Maybe I'll make you mine."

"In your dreams!"

"Feisty one aren't you! Just my type." Hiten grabbed Kagome by the chin and pulled her face close to his. "It doesn't matter what you say or do anyway, you'll never be able to escape me."

"GET AWAY FROM HER! KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha slashed down his sword, creating three claws of light, cutting down the demon, slicing him in half.

"I was beaten twice, by a Hanyou of all things…" Hiten disappeared into thin air, along with the cage holding Kagome.

"Are you alright Kagome-chan?"

"Hiten didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." A ball of light slowly fell from the sky onto the ground.

"Go ahead, Kagome." She nodded, walking towards the ball of light. As soon as she came into contact with the light, it was absorbed into her body, causing her to fall over. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground, as she opened her eyes.

"Kagome, you ok?"

"I'm fine." Kagome looked around, staring at each person in the person. She stopped and hugged one person from the group. "Shippo-chan! I missed you! I'm so sorry I forgot about you!"

"It's fine Kagome. I'm just glad you remember me!"

Sango walks over to Inuyasha, catching his attention. "We should head back to Kaede's You need to recover your injuries and Kagome needs rest."

"Your right." Inuyasha sighs. "Let's get going before anything else shows up." Inuyasha picks up Kagome and puts her on his back. The group proceeds back to Kaede's to recover from the recent fight.

* * *

 **Since so many people have been asking for it, I will do Koga. But it will be a few chapters until I get to his side of the story. I promise you, I will write about Koga!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Kikyo**

The group heads back to Kaede's house and explains the situation to the old priestess. "WHAT! Naraku's able to resurrect past enemies from your first meeting!"

"Yeah, we fought the thunder brothers, which is the enemy we fought when we met Shippo." The next day, Kagome wakes up from her sleep. Later that night, the group sat around the fire, eating dinner.

"I was wondering…" The group turned towards her. "Is there anyone who's not in this room right now that I knew? I feel like this isn't all the people I should know."

Inuyasha immediately thinks of one person in specific. Kikyo… Inuyasha remained silent about her, due to the previous encounter. None of them ending well between him and Kagome.

Unfortunately, Kaede had other ideas. "There are a few others that are not here, that you knew of. One of them was my elder sister, Kikyo."

Curious, Kagome continued to press on. "Where is she?" Inuyasha dropped his bowl and began to walk out of the room in silence, confusing Kagome. "Was it something I said?"

"No, it's not your fault, Kagome-chan. It's just that Kikyo is a sensitive topic for him."

"You see before you arrived in this world, Naraku set a trap between the two. He disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo, leaving a fatal wound that later killed her. However, before she passed, she put a spell on Inuyasha, sealing him to the Goshinboku, with an arrow. That's where you found him." Miroku began to explain.

"Those two have had such an unfortunate past. Even though they seem to hate each other, deep inside, Kikyo is still in love with Inuyasha. However, I don't know if the same goes for Inuyasha. Ever since he met you, he's changed in ways I never thought were possible." Kaede finished.

This left Kagome wondering about her connection with two and left to find Inuyasha. After a while, she was able to spot the hanyou in a small clearing by a large tree. Curious as to what Inuyasha was staring at, she looks around him.

The Miko finds a beautiful young girl, with long black hair, that looks exactly like her. She looks back at Inuyasha and notices that he has a shocked expression on his face.

"Kikyo…" He softly speaks, making Kagome clutch her chest as she feels her heartache for an unknown reason."Why are you here."

"I've come to return something of great value." Kikyo held out her hand, revealing a ball of light. "This came to me a couple of days ago. When I looked deeper into the light, I realized that it contained Kagome's memories of me."

"You understand what happened to her?" Inuyasha asked with shock.

"I've had many dealings with people suffering from memory loss when I was alive." Kikyo looks at Kagome, causing Inuyasha to turn around.

"Kagome, you followed me?"

"Mm." Kikyo walks over to her and gives her the ball of light. Kagome faints once it was absorbed into her body. Inuyasha catches her and looks back at Kikyo as she begins to walk away.

"Wait!" Kikyo stops. "Thank you, for giving her memories back."

Kikyo continues to walk into the forest. "I didn't do it for you, I only returned it because it wouldn't feel right if my own reincarnation didn't remember me." She walked into the forest and disappeared.

Inuyasha took Kagome back to Kaede's house, getting the attention of everyone there. Inuyasha laid the Miko down and began to walk outside. "Inuyasha, you met Kikyo, didn't you." He ignored Miroku and continued outside. At that point, everyone knew he did.

The next morning, Kagome woke up, remembering Kikyo, feeling a little jealous and went to find Inuyasha. She found him on the top of the sakura tree, sitting on one of the branches. The Miko climbed the tree and sat beside him.

"I remember Kikyo." Inuyasha remained silent.

"I may not remember what happened between the two of you and me, but it doesn't matter. Even if I don't remember you, I feel in my heart that I can trust you, and lean on you for help when I need it."

Kagome… Inuyasha took Kagome's hand as they stared at each other. "I will get all of your memories back. That I promise." Kagome smiles and leans on his shoulder, as flower petals fall around them.

* * *

 **Once again, I apologize for the short chapter. Kikyo was very difficult to write. Miroku is up next! ENJOY!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Miroku**

That afternoon, after everyone was packed and ready, they set off to find Miroku's memory. They walked from village to village trying to find the place where they met the demonic painter. As they came upon the next village, they were greeted with soldiers surrounding them.

"Who are you!" Asked one of the warriors.

"We are innocent travelers. We've come here to look for something of ours that was lost." Miroku explained. The guards turned and looked at each other as they discussed what would happen to them.

"Check their belongings." The guards nodded and rummaged through their packs, searching thoroughly.

"Nothing suspicious to report."

"Right then. You may be on your way." They opened up a path for them to enter the village. Confused at why they would need to search them, Sango walked up to one of the guards.

"If I may ask, are you searching for someone? We can be of help if it's about a demon."

"A traveling painter passed here a few days ago. He wanted to meet with the princess to paint her, so we took him to the castle. When we arrived he started painting demons on his scroll in a strange black ink."

"The demons then came off the scroll as if they were alive, and took the princess. We tried to rescue her, but both the princess and the painter was gone before we could do anything."

Sounds like the painter from before. "Did he have and balls of light anywhere on him?" **  
**

"Actually, now that you mention it, his ink cartridge did glow for some reason. I don't know if that's what you're looking for, but if you could please save the princess from that beast, we will be forever in your debt." They bowed.

"Alright. We'll help you." Miroku answered quickly. Sango knew that he only wanted to see the princess, which made her upset.

"Thank you so much, travelers. You will be rewarded greatly upon her return."

"Do you know where he took her?"

"Not exactly, but I do remember he took off in that direction." The guard pointed to the north.

"We'll make sure she's safe," Miroku spoke as the group ran towards the direction the guard pointed. The group traveled to the north and spotted an old hut in the distance. As the neared the hut, a rumbling came from the sky.

The group looked up to find a large Oni falling towards them. They quickly dodged it and wondered how an Oni fell from the sky.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"I remember this overwhelming scent. It's the smell of ink and blood."

"It must be the painter. He has to be somewhere near here."

"HAHAHA!" The group turned their attention above them and noticed a man riding on top of a demon snake. He held a paintbrush in one hand and a long scroll in the other.

"I knew it."

'What have you done with the princess!" Miroku questioned him.

"The princess is none of your concern. This time, my demons will finish you!" He quickly draws on his scroll in anger. "Now my demons, attack these peasants!" A horde of demons and ogres rained down on the group.

"Stay here, Kagome." Inuyasha set Kagome down behind a tree while he unleashes his sword. He jumped in the air and readied his sword.

"WAIT! INUYASHA, DON'T CUT THEM!" Miroku screamed, watching the situation unfold. Inuyasha ignored him and slashed 10 demons at once. Ink splattered all over his body.

"Wha-" The the smell of ink and blood overpowered him, as he fell towards the ground, knocking him unconscious. Kagome left her spot and rushed to Inuyasha, trying to pull him away from the demons.

Miroku sighs. "I tried to tell him that he would've fainted if he cut them down."

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango threw her weapon at the horde and took out about ⅓ of the horde, leaving the rest to the monk. "Your up, Houshi-sama."

"Right." He unravels the sealing beads around his right hand and unleashes the black hole. "KAZANNA!" The horde was sucked into the meido, leaving nothing but the painter and the demon snake left.

'Damn it. But you've forgotten, I can always make more, so long as I have- WHAT! WHERE IS IT!" He looked up to find Inuyasha holding onto his canister of ink.

"Inuyasha! You're awake!" The hanyou jumped to the ground, meeting up with his friends. He looked back at the painter and grinned.

"NO! STOP!" Inuyasha smashed the canister and the ink splashed on the ground, the hanyou making sure to cover his nose. "Damn you! At least I still have my princess." The painter was about to leave when Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and slashed the snake demon in half, causing the painter to fall into the pool of ink.

"I won't let you take back the princess!" The painter tried to stand up was trapped in the ink, that began devouring him. Soon there was nothing left, but a small ball of light. Kagome knew what to do at that point and touched the light. She fainted once it was absorbed into her body.

"Come on, we still have to return the princess back to her village."

"As long as you don't do anything, Houshi-sama," Sango growled, causing Miroku to sigh. After they found the princess in the hut, they returned to the village.

"Thank you so much, kind travelers. The princess has been returned safely."

"It was nothing, we got what we were after as well, so it worked out for us. We'll be on our way then."

"Thank you!" The guards bowed as they returned to Kaede's prepping for the journey to the demon slayer village, for Sango's memory.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Sango/Kilala**

As Kagome awoke in Kaede's home, she realized she was the only one there. She looked around to find that she was alone. Just as she was about to look for them, Miroku walked inside. "Kagome-sama, your awake," he spoke as he rushed towards her. "How are you feeling."

"I'm fine, Houshi-sama."

"You finally remember me, huh." Miroku slowly slide his hand-

"YOU PERVERTED HOUSHI!" Sango screamed, pinching his hand and pulling it away from Kagome.

"Ah, Sango…"

"Just what do you think you were doing, Houshi-sama…"

"Nothing…nothing at all…"

"Just like old times," Kagome spoke. The two looked back at her and smiled. Inuyasha walked inside, saying that they would leave for Sango's village soon.

"Nee…" the gang turned their attention towards her.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could fight with you. I feel like all I do is get into trouble and hold you back." At this moment, Inuyasha left the hut. "Where's he going?"

"No idea…" Sango wondered. Inuyasha returned with a bow and a couple of arrows in hand. He walks over to the Miko and hands them to her.

"Use these." Kagome gladly accepts them.

"Thank you."

Later that day, the group made their way towards Sango's old village. As they traveled through the mountains, they happened upon a familiar castle. "T-This is…"

"What is it Sango. You seem tense."

"This castle is where my family was killed. It's Naraku's castle!"

"WHAT!" the group exclaimed, shocked to find themselves in his castle.

"Does that mean that Kagome's memory is here!"

"But why would it be here? Kagome never met Sango here."

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that it's Naraku's choice on where Kagome's memories are," Sango explained.

"That might be why we can't seem to find your memory, Inuyasha."

"Damn him!"

"Shh!" the demon slayer shushed the group.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked with a confused expression on his face.

"There's an evil presence here. Its aura is growing, it's surrounding the building." The ground began to shake and a hole appeared below them. They all jumped back onto safe ground as a huge spider demon appeared.

"It can't be!" Sango slowly stepped back in shock.

"What's wrong?"

"That's the demon I fought that day! The day my family was killed!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock as the spider moved around them, crawling on the top of the castle. As it jumped above them, it shot out a sticky web towards Kagome.

"LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha pulled her by the arm towards him, as the web stuck to the ground, in the spot the Miko was standing.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango threw her weapon towards the spider's head but was blocked by a barrier. "Damn it!"

The ground shook once more, and before they could react, another giant spider erupted from the ground, shooting its silk at the Miko. The group was too slow, and Kagome was trapped within a cocoon of silk.

"Kagome!" He slashed the web multiple times with Tetsusaiga, but nothing worked. Every cut he made was quickly sealed with more webbing. It's like it had a mind of its own. Tetsusaiga glowed red as Inuyasha jumped towards the spider demon, destroying the barrier.

The spider continued to shoot balls of silk at the group, and soon, both Inuyasha and Sango had had enough. "KONGOSOHA!" The hanyou's sword transformed into a crystal, and as he swung it down, large crystals came shooting out at the spider, cutting it to pieces.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango threw it once more, and this time it hit its mark, killing the spider for good this time. Both demons had disappeared, however, the ball of silk holding Kagome hostage had not.

"Why isn't this disappearing!" Inuyasha growled as he swung his sword down, attempting to break the silk.

"We have to get her out of there, and fast!"

 _Kagome…_

 **With the Miko**

Kagome slowly awoke within the silk cocoon. "Damn it! Why am I so weak!" She stood up and looked around for a way out. Finding no means of escape, she sat back down, noticing her bow and arrows behind her.

"That's it!" She grabbed her bow and one of the arrows. She stood in position, aiming the arrow at the web. She slowly breathed and closed her eyes. The arrow point began to glow pink as she pulled it back. Please work… The Miko fired and pierced the webbing.

The silk cocoon disappeared and she found her friends staring at her in shock. "What?"

"Nothing. Just that, you've got your powers back so soon." Inuyasha explained. Just then. Clouds of purple mist surround the group and the castle began to disappear. Moments later, they stood on an empty hill.

They looked around to find a ball of light, floating where the castle once stood. Kagome walked towards the orb and stumbled as it was absorbed into her body. She didn't faint this time, as she was used to the feeling by now. The Miko turned back towards the group and hugged Sango.

"Sango-chan!"

"Glad your back, Kagome-chan."

"Mew!" Kilala answered back. Kagome went down on her knees and stroked the small cat on the back. "I'm glad that I remember you now."

"Well, now the only one left is Inuyasha's. Let's head back to Kaede's using the mountains. It's the fastest route." Miroku suggested. The group nodded and proceeded towards the mountains.


	14. Chapter 13

**I finally made it. The character you've all been waiting for has been. Hope you enjoy… KOGA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Koga**

As they ventured through the mountains, Kagome suddenly stopped. "Why'd ya stop?"

"I don't know."

"What da ya mean ya don't know?!"

"I just have this strange, yet familiar feeling around this area."

"Familiar fee-" Inuyasha recognized the scent coming from behind them. He growled and prepared his sword. "Kagome, behind me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do as I- GAH!" A whirlwind appeared in front of them, landing on top of Inuyasha, digging him into the ground.

"Kagome!" The wolf-demon spoke as he grabbed the Miko's hands. "How ya been." Kagome got really confused, as she didn't recognize the demon in front of her.

"Um…I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?" Koga paused for a few moments before he heard the hanyou growl below him. Angered, the wolf grabbed him by the collar and held him in the air. "Oi, Mutt! What hell happened to her!"

The monk put his hand on Koga's shoulder to try and calm him down. "Koga, calm down. Let me explain." A few minutes later. "And that's what happened."

"I see…" Koga stood up and slowly walked towards Inuyasha. He looked up in confusion until he felt a fist connect with his face, causing the hanyou to fly into a rock. "Damn you, Mutt! I knew you wouldn't be able to protect her properly!"

"Oh, wanna go wolfy! I'll be happy to finally put an end to your attempts with Kagome!" They lunged at each other. They were about to slash but was stopped by Hiraikotsu blocking their path.

"Stop it you two. It's no one's fault for what happened. Kagome decided to make that decision by herself."

"I don't care what happened. If it wasn't for you, she wou-" Large flapping sounds interrupted Koga, as the group looked above. Huge shadows covered the sky. A gust of wind came through the group. As they regained their strength, they realized one person was missing.

"Where's Kagome!"

"KYA!" The gang looked up to find the Miko in the claws of a bird of paradise.

"KAGOME!" Koga and Inuyasha yelled, as they jumped towards the bird to rescue her, but crashed into each other, falling back to the ground.

"Stop getting in my way, bastard!"

"ME! I would say the same to you, Mutt!"

"I'm going to be the one to save her! Just stay out of it. Unless you wanna end up as bird food like last time!"

"I'm going to save her. And once I do, she'll finally understand that I'm stronger than you. That way she'll leave you and come crying back to me!"

The two kept bickering until Kagome began to get annoyed. "ENOUGH!" The two stopped and stared at her. "Stop being children and get me down from here!" The Miko was carried over the top of the mountain, as they disappeared into the mist.

"Looks like we'll have to fight later."

"Yeah, we have bigger things to worry about." The two called a truce and raced up the mountain, where Kagome was taken.

 **With Kagome**

"WAAH!" the Miko screamed as she was thrown into the spit of skull and bones. "EEK! Why am I in here with skeletons?! This is disgusting!" The bird of paradise with two heads came down from above and landed in front of her.

"Why did you bring me here!"

"Kukukuku. Puny human, your bait for that little wolf demon." He inched closer towards her, causing her to move backward. She looked around for anything she could use as a weapon when she found an old bow and arrow.

She took her chance and grabbed the weapon, aiming it at the demon. "And what do you think you're gonna do with that, human. That weapon is too old for use. It'll break the moment you try to shoot!" His pace sped up, baring his fangs at her.

 _I know I don't have much of a chance. But it's all I can do right now. I have to waste time until Inuyasha can get here_. She pulled the arrow back, the bow creaking as its strings are pulled. _It's not gonna last much longer. I have to shoot now!_ Kagome released the arrow, hitting one of the brothers in the shoulder.

"Damn you!" The demon lunged at the Miko. Kagome ran for her life, but was too slow and was soon caught by the claws of the bird, pinning her to the ground, hard. A sharp pain coursed through her leg. "You really thought you could get away from us."

"I think it's time we show her what happens to people when they disobey us, huh brother?"

"I think your right!" Kagome closed her eyes and waited for something to happen to her. Inuyasha…

Just as the demon was about to sink its teeth into the Miko, he was punched into the rock by a huge force. "YOUR NOT GONNA TOUCH HER!" Kagome slowly got up and looked behind her to find Inuyasha and Koga standing in front of her.

"Inuyasha!" At the mention of his name, the hanyou turned around and quickly ran to Kagome, soon followed by the wolf.

"Kagome. Are you alright?"

"That thing didn't do anything to ya did he?"

"You punched him before he could." Inuyasha sighed as he held out his hand for her. He looked to his right and found Koga doing the same thing. They glared at each other and lightning shot between the two as their anger built up.

Kagome found this annoying and sighed as she took both of their hands. They gently pulled her up to her feet when she winced and fell to her knees. "Oi!" The demons look down to find a large cut on her leg.

"What did that bastard do!"

"This must've been when he pinned me down and I hit the bones." Rumbling was heard in the distance and they looked back at the bird beginning to stand his ground.

"So you finally made it, wolf."

"Seems like you haven't changed since the last time, bird-brain."

"I've come back from the dead, and now it's time for my revenge!" The demon lunged forwards but didn't get far as it was kicked in the head by Koga.

"Time to finish this!" Inuyasha jumped and slashed his sword down. "KAZE NO KIZU!" the claws of light hit the bird, tearing it apart. The demon disappeared, and in its place, a small ball of light.

As Kagome clumsily walked over to regain her memory, Inuyasha looked away. I don't want her to remember Koga, but it is still apart of her. Just as she was about to fall, Inuyasha caught her and helped her towards her memory.

Just like before, as soon as she touched the light, it was absorbed into her body. She stumbled back a bit, holding onto her head as memories rushed in. As soon as she settled, Koga pushed Inuyasha out of the way and grabbed Kagome's hands.

"So, you remember me now?"

"Yes, Koga-kun. I remember you and how you kidnapped me the first time we met." She said while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Great, now we can go back to the den together!"

"Wait, just a minute wolfy." Inuyasha lunged at Koga, preparing to slice him.

"SIT BOY!"

Not again! Inuyasha plummeted into the ground."GAH! Kagome…Why…"

"That's what you get Mutt for not protecting her properly!"

"Thank you for the invitation Koga, but I'm staying with Inuyasha. He's saved me many times since I've lost my memory, including today. And if you don't bother us for a while, I may even let you go on a date with me."

"Wha- REALLY! Well, see ya mutt! I will come back for that date Kagome!" Koga turned away from the two and a huge whirlwind appeared around him as he left the area.

"Why are you being so nice to him!"

"Why can't I?! He did help save me today."

"I don't care what he did, he doesn't deserve anything but death!"

"SIT BOY!" Once again, Inuyasha created a hole in the ground. Quickly recovering from the recent 'attack' he picked up Kagome and they went down the mountain.

As they headed back towards Kaede's hut, Inuyasha gets depressed, as he is the only on Kagome doesn't truly remember. _Where could my memory be hiding? I want Kagome to remember the time we spent together. I hope we can get it soon..._

* * *

 **I have one more chapter left in this story. Inuyasha's memory and the final battle with Naraku is coming up! Thank you for so much support with this story and I hope you will continue to read more of my work!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm deeply sorry for taking absolutely forever to get the last chapter out. I've been so busy with school, and moving houses and writer's block. I hope you all forgive me and please enjoy the last chapter of Memories!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Inuyasha**

The group returns to the village that evening, gathering around in the hut wondering what their next move should be. "Inuyasha is the only one left." Miroku started.

'We've looked for it everywhere and it's nowhere to be found."

"Naraku has most likely done something with his memory. I'm almost sure of it."

"Well, what do we do now."

"We have to do something and fast. I don't think Inuyasha can handle much more of this." They looked towards the doorway, seeing Inuyasha walk outside the hut. He climbed his usual tree and sat gloomily on the branch.

Kagome sat in confusion at the group's reaction towards Inuyasha. "I'm guessing we were quite close before huh…"

"You were one of the few people who accepted him for who he is. He thinks quite dearly of you." Kaede explains.

"I see…" Kagome looks down in wonder.

 **With Inuyasha**

The Hanyou punched the tree in anger. "Damn it all! Where the hell could it be!" He sits quietly in thought as he begins to sense something dark in the distance. "This is…!" He rushes back to the group, already prepping their weapons.

"Inuyasha! I see you've sensed it as well." Sango states.

"Yeah, and it's coming towards us at a very fast speed."

"Seems like he's brought another thing with him." Kaede pointed to a large wall of purple mist heading towards the village. She put her hands together and began to chant a spell. "Ryo. Pyo. To. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen!" A barrier formed over the village, blocking the miasma from entering.

"He. Guy likes to make a grand entrance. Well, let's not let it go to waste and go greet the bastard." Inuyasha rushes towards the scent as the group follows. They frantically searched the woods for the half-demon and soon they found themselves by the well in the clearing. "Where the hell is he!"

"Are you sure this is where the scent lead you?"

"You dare doubt me, monk!" Inuyasha stopped and quickly looked up.

"What is it?"

"The scent is above us! He's here!" The group looked above them to find Naraku floating in his barrier above them.

"You've finally made it, Inuyasha." Naraku stared at the group down below. Inuyasha growled at the sight of the enemy and pulled out Tetsusaiga. He leaned over towards Kagome and whispered into her ear.

"Once I break his barrier, I want you to shoot an arrow at him."

"But what if I miss!"

"You've never missed. I know you can do this. Get ready!" Inuyasha lunged towards Naraku and sliced his sword down, breaking the barrier clean in half, causing it to disappear. Kagome readied her arrow and fired.

The arrow made a direct hit, causing Naraku to be pushed back. "It hit the mark!" Kagome yelled. Naraku's body started to disintegrate, making it seem as though he was defeated. "Did we get him?"

"There's no way that would've been enough to do him in. He's planning something. Everyone! Be on your guard!" Inuyasha informed. Silence swept through the area, as they listened for any suspicious movements.

Suddenly, Kagome heard slight rustling in the bushed behind her. She readied her arrow and spun around as fast as she could. But it was too late. Naraku stood in front of her, as he jabbed his hand into her chest, letting miasma flow into her body.

"AAAHHH!" The Miko fell to the ground in pain as Inuyasha rushed to her side. Naraku leaped back into the sky above them, creating another barrier.

The half-demon held the Miko in his arms as she lay still on his lap. "KAGOME! STAY WITH ME! KAGOME!" The Miko began to stir awake.

"Inu…yasha…"

"Kagome…your alright!" Inuyasha held onto her as he began to tremble. Kagome noticed the trembling and began to comfort the hanyou.

"It's alright Inuyasha. I'm ok. I'm not hurt."

Sango and Miroku stood in shock as they just witnessed Kagome being impaled by Naraku, yet seconds later, seem like nothing happened at all. "Houshi-sama, he had to have done something to Kagome-chan."

"I know. The question is, what could he have done if he didn't even leave a mark on her body?"

"I saw him pour his miasma into her. That should have killed her instantly. Unless…" Sango rushed towards Naraku. "What did you put into Kagome-chan's body!" Naraku grinned.

"Seems like one of you fools actually figured it out."

"I watched you put miasma into her. That should've killed her, but it didn't leave a single mark. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Before Naraku could answer, Inuyasha lunged at him once more with Tetsusaiga in hand.

"You bastard! I swear if she dies, your head will be rolling! KONGOSOHA!" Shards of crystal shot out of the sword and made direct hits to his shoulder and leg. Naraku smirked as he was hit, sending waves of confusion through the group.

Why would he be happy he got hit… What is he planning?! Inuyasha thought as a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the trees. The hanyou quickly turned around and saw the Miko, laying on the ground, holding onto her leg. "KAGOME!" He rushed to her side.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

The group rushed towards her as Naraku burst into a cackle. Sango carefully lifted Kagome up inspecting her injuries. Her left shoulder and right leg were injured and had started to bleed. The same spots Naraku was hit! They thought.

Inuyasha turned back around and pointed his sword towards Naraku. A fire burned in his eyes as he glared at the hanyou. "What did you do to her!"

"Hmph. The fact that you can't put two and two together is really unfortunate. Inuyasha, Kagome now has part of my soul inside of her in the form of my miasma."

"WHAT!"

"Everything that you do to me, will be reflected on her body. For example…" Naraku lifted his hand and slashed his claws against his arm, causing Kagome to scream in pain while holding her newly formed wound.

"Inuyasha…" the Miko softly spoke.

"Kagome!"

"The jewel…"

"What?"

"Naraku has more of the jewel. It's in his right shoulder."

"So that's how he was able to do this. The jewel has increased his power even more!" That bastard! I'LL KILL HIM! Inuyasha growled as he spun around and lunged at Naraku.

"If I die, Kagome dies with me!" The hanyou stopped in his tracks. "You do realize that I'm surrounded by idiots." Naraku stood in the sky, as he unleashed his tentacles, each one hitting their mark. The trio was pushed back into the trees.

"We have to think of something, and fast!"

"We can't hurt him, we can't risk Kagome receiving any more injuries!"

Inuyasha punched the ground. "Damn it! Is there nothing else we can do."

Swiftly, an arrow shot past them, piercing his chest, sending him flying backward. A scream could be heard behind the group, causing them to turn around with haste.

Kagome held her chest, along with her bow and arrow. "Kagome! Why did you shoot the arrow in your condition!" The hanyou screamed as he held her up.

"Don't worry about me. We have to defeat him, no matter what the cost!" Inuyasha was taken aback at her proposal.

"NO! We will never go through-"

"Do you really think I'm that weak! Do you think that I can't survive this! Do you not believe in me!" Inuyasha remained silent. The Miko slowly stood up and loosed another arrow, impaling Naraku in the leg. "UGH!" Kagome dropped to the ground holding her leg.

Kagome… Damn it! "AAAHHH! KAZE NO KIZU!" Naraku's eyes widened, shocked that they would still attack him. The attack slashed diagonally down his stomach, blood splashing out onto the ground.

"KYAAAAA!" Kagome couldn't hold it any longer, collapsing onto the ground unconscious.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled at the sight of her body, laying motionless on the ground.

"Kukukuku. What are you planning to do now, Inuya…sha…" Naraku was speechless, as Tetsusaiga was shoved into his heart. The hanyou swiftly pulls it out as Naraku begins to turn into dust.

"This isn't over Inuyasha. Once I regain my strength, we will meet again." Before he disappeared, Naraku shot his tentacles towards the well, crushing it to pieces. Inuyasha fell sighed as he walked towards Kagome.

He dropped to his knees, as small water droplets began to fall down his cheek. He gently held the Miko in his arms, as blood dripped down her body, creating a pool of red liquid formed below her.

* * *

Few days after the incident, Kagome was fast asleep, still recovering from her wounds. The group sat around the center of Kaede's hut as she was making dinner. "I wonder if Kagome will be alright in this world."

"It's true that she's not from this time period."

"But the well was destroyed, she wouldn't be able to go home even if she wanted to."

"She doesn't have a home to go to anyways, nor any family."

A soft voice breaks the silence. "I do belong here." They turn to see the Miko slowly opening her eyes and smiling. "Because I love every single one of you."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha rushed to her side and helped her sit up.

"Thanks, Inuyasha, for always being there to protect me."

The Hanyou's eyes widen in surprise. "Kagome…do you…remember me?!" The Miko nods. "Heh. Happy to have ya back Kagome."

"Looks like everyone has been remembered, huh."

"Kagome…" The Miko turned to the old priestess. "What do you plan to do now that you have recovered?" The Miko sat in thought.

"Well, since I don't really have a family to go back to, and my way home is destroyed, I guess I'll have to adapt to this world." She said as she grinned.

"Can you guys leave us for a moment?" the hanyou spoke.

"Eh?'

"Inuyasha, she just woke up from being severely wounded! You can't just-" A loud smack reverberated through the room. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"Houshi-sama! Let's just give them some space shall we?" Sango snickered as she pushed Miroku and Shippo outside.

"I'll give you two some time then." Kaede followed the group with Kilala.

Silence filled the room. "So…what did you want to talk about." After a few moments, Inuyasha suddenly held Kagome in a tight hug. "I-I-Inuyasha! What are you-"

"…glad…"

"Huh?"

"I'm so glad that you're alright!" Kagome was shocked to see actual tears dripping down his face.

I've never seen Inuyasha act this way before. He must've been really worried about me. "I'm fine Inuyasha. I'm alright. I'm alive because you believed in me. Thank you, Inuyasha."

They continued to hug each other until Inuyasha stopped crying and began to show a slight smile.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for all the support throughout the making of this story. If you have time, please check out my other works that I will hopefully be uploading soon. Once again, thank you so much for giving me the confidence to finish this story!**


End file.
